kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
Appearance Amber is an average sized brunette with dark brown eyes. Hair wise, she has a bob that is pulled back into a ponytail almost all of the time, and a bang on her left side that covers a third of her face. Her looks accompany a small dimple on her left cheek and a scar through her left ear. This same scar is quite sensitive to the cold, so she keeps mind not to linger in chilly places too long, for the pain from it isn't something one could ignore. On her first few visits to Lleh, before she left, Amber wore a large gray coat, green scarf, white shirt, thick, tan pants, and a pair of worn out boots. Personality Positivity and lighthearted humour are the core parts of this small-town human. She is always one to watch her tongue, and she never fails to bow to those above and below her. Amber seems to be nervous and eager-to-please at first, but if one got to know her, they would see she cares about anyone and everyone. This same trust and merciful attitude leads her to trouble quite often... Nevertheless, Ms. Oakwood will fight for everything she believes in, misguided or not. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths - Her will - Her sense of morality and justice - Ability to make friends (does that count?) Weaknesses - Nearly anything sharp (knives, blades, etc.) - Physical strength (She doesn't have much.) - Her memory (It seems to fail her most of the time.) - Excessive amounts of trust in anyone. - Amber is one of the most sensitive people one could know, and would most likely burst into tears if one of the Kings talked to her for more than a minute out of pure terror. - She cannot defend against magic because she has none of her own. Relations King Nick - She sees King Nick as a lazy, drunken king, but still keeps an open mind. Dythan - One of her first real friends in Lleh, Amber would keep Dythan company when he was locked in the dungeon, sweeping and cleaning her way around. Sadly, with her return, she barely remembers the man... Sirus - Always interested in his alchemy, but never knowing the true extent of it, Amber always admired Sirus and his ways. Now she only wishes she could see him again. This is one of the few people from Lleh she really remembers. Emelia - A lovely fellow maid that Amber quite adored! Emelia, in her eyes, was like a sister to her. She was the one person that was present at Amber's leaving of Lleh. Now, with such a shot memory, if only she could remember her kindness and general well-being. King Aeron - Amber sees Aeron as a kind, imposing figure. She doesn't understand how he would love someone like Nick, but that doesn't matter too much. To be honest, she wouldn't mind chatting with him someday, but she would most likely cry out of his intimidation. Background A former guard from Solden, a far away town in the kingdom of Skheria, Amber Aakil Oakwood decided to travel across the different kingdoms to find exciting places and new friends. Sadly, she must make many trips back home to assist in a small uprising. As far as it's known, she has no siblings, and there has been no mention of her parents. In the Kingdom of Lleh, she served as a maid for a while until being sick of King Nick's drunkenness during the Ruler Arc. Seeing this lack of power and general carelessness, Amber threw down her broom and left to go back to her home town. Recently, she has returned, and was practically forced into her old job by King Aeron. Quotes "Ah, yes, forgive me!" "This king is no royal in my eyes, only as good as the stark shit he swallows up." "Please, I... N-no, that's not what I meant!"